Rimons avec Fairy Tail
by youpitralala13
Summary: Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! - Et c'est bien pour ça ! Tu ne vois donc pas que tu me blesses ? Au début, on avait amour et tendresse, Et maintenant ? J'ai l'impression de sortir avec un enfant ! - - - - OS en rimes, c'est par ici !


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un autre OS écrit avec des conditions imposées, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est un peu court, ça a été un vrai défi pour moi d'écrire en rimes mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! :)**

**Type d'univers : Schoolfic avec magie**

**Couple choisi : NatsuxLisanna**

**Occasion : Rupture**

**Narrateur : Mirajane**

**Trois mots à placer : saxophone, montgolfière, baleine**

**Règle supplémentaire : Ecrire en rimes**

* * *

Je lève la tête.

Cela fait presque une demi-heure que je m'embête,

Mais la prof a frappé sa table,

Se plaignant de nous, toujours insupportables,

Et me tirant ainsi de ma sieste digestive rituelle.

L'histoire de la magie, ça n'a pourtant jamais été essentiel.

A ma gauche, Erza prend des notes à une vitesse hallucinante,

Buvant tous les faits que Madame Orland nous présente

Et je la regarde, atterrée.

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle fait pour être si passionnée.

Deux rangs devant moi, Lisanna a l'air complètement perdue.

Pourtant, quand elle se met au premier rang, c'est qu'elle essaie d'être assidue,

Mais j'ai beau l'observer depuis ce midi, elle a l'air ailleurs.

J'essayerai de trouver un moment pour lui en parler tout à l'heure.

Je jette un œil à ma montre, voit qu'il reste encore une quinzaine de minutes,

Et sur le bureau ma tête chute,

Me faisant mal par la même occasion

Et m'attirant une réprimande de celle responsable de notre éducation.

En temps normal, je suis plutôt bonne étudiante,

Pas à la mode Scarlett non plus, mais plutôt attentive et assez intelligente,

Mais le cours d'histoire de la magie…

C'est d'un ennui !

La cloche sonne finalement la fin de l'heure

Et je me précipite vers la sortie, comme ma sœur.

Je vois Lucy qui nous attend derrière la porte,

Qui commence plus tard grâce aux supers horaires que son emploi du temps comporte,

Et j'observe, étonnée, Lisanna

Qui, sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi,

Lui passe devant sans même la saluer.

Qu'est-ce qui a encore bien pu se passer ?

Je soupire,

Commence même à imaginer le pire.

Je range en vitesse mes affaires

Et me précipite pour rejoindre ma sœur en colère.

Au passage, je fais un bref salut à la constellationniste

Qui me regarde comme si ce qu'il se passait était surréaliste,

Et repars en quatrième vitesse à la suite de Lisanna.

Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu passer cette-là ?

Je la trouve finalement au détour d'un couloir

Mais elle ne semble pas me voir.

Lorsque je m'approche un peu plus,

Je vois se dessiner sur ses lèvres un rictus

Tandis qu'elle parle à Natsu

Cela doit être lui le responsable de tout.

« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! »

« Et c'est bien pour ça !

Tu ne vois donc pas que tu me blesses ?

Au début, on avait amour et tendresse

Et maintenant ?

J'ai l'impression de sortir avec un enfant ! »

« Si c'est au sujet de l'autre soir… »

« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de boire !

Tu as embêté tout le monde pendant toute la nuit

Tu es allé draguer d'autres filles

Et tu as même sauté sur Lucy,

Ne t'attends pas à ce que je l'oublie.

Et quand de Gajeel tu as cassé le **saxophone**,

C'est moi qui suis passée pour une conne !

Tu te fichais de ce que tu faisais,

Je n'ai fait que payer et réparer,

Et tu ne t'es même pas excusé ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé… »

« Arrête donc tes simagrées…

Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner,

Ce ne sont pas tes enfantillages qui me font de la peine,

C'est que jamais ça ne te gêne !

Tu es un mongol fier ! »

« Une **montgolfière** ? »

« Non Natsu, j'ai bien dit un.

Tu fais l'abruti et tu t'en fiches bien. »

Elle tourna les talons,

Abandonnant son compagnon.  
Je passai à côté

En essayant de l'éviter.

Il paraissait peut-être affecté,

Mais ma sœur devait en être encore plus retournée.

Je la retrouvai finalement

Cachée aux tréfonds du bâtiment,

Les larmes aux yeux.

J'aimerais tellement qu'elle aille mieux…

Je la prends dans mes bras,

La serre contre moi

Et lui murmure à l'oreille

Ces quelques paroles qui l'égayent :

« Aujourd'hui tu pleures comme une madeleine,

Mais tu verras, demain, tu en riras comme une **baleine** ».


End file.
